Gene?
by STARtheSuperNatuGirl
Summary: Lucky Aomine and Kise; both has gotten themselves a boy named Midorima, who pretty much inherit so much of both of them. And well, here, Akashi and Kuroko wondering, why their son is nothing like them? Murasakibara is just too tall, and is a lazy-ass, unlike both of them who is-uhum- short, and unbelievably perfectionists. What is wrong with their genes? Important News inside!
1. Mistake

**Gene?**

.

.

A/N : I know very well I still need to work on my grammatical errors and things, but I am very thankful for everyone who added me as their favorite author, and added my stories into their favorite/follow list. Thank you so much, and I am doing my best to improve everything, my English, my way of writing, and stuff. I am so grateful for the nice responses from everyone. I am also doing my best to use original ideas. I am trying my best not to have the same way of thinking as most authors, so I could bring my own version of my stories. KnB or Naruto, or anything, I just took slight inspiration maybe from smallest chance, so you know, I have my own way on expressing my ideas. Once again, please bear with my grammatical mistakes for now, because I am still on my way to become fluent in both English and writing. Oh yeah, this might be my first multi-chaptered English fanfic, but if anybody expecting me to update sooner, please keep that in your mind first, because I have an upcoming exam, and it is the final one in my grade, so wish me luck. So here I am, representing the first introduction of my new story, Gene. Please, kindly tell me what you think, so I can improve whatever I am lacking, and hopefully could bring you guys interesting update in the future.

.

.

Summary : Lucky Aomine and Kise; both has gotten their selves a boy named Midorima, who pretty much inherit so much of both of them. And well, here, Akashi and Kuroko wondering, why their son is nothing like them? Murasakibara is just too tall, and is a lazy-ass, unlike both of them who is-uhum- short, and unbelievably perfectionists. What is wrong with their genes?

Genre : Romance, Humor, Family, and Friendship.

Warning : Not a serious fanfic. So if you are expecting this to be one, please leave first. I gave you a fair warning.

**Chapter 1 : Mistake**

.

.

.

In a beautiful Sunday morning, birds start chirping, sun shining brightly. The wind blew softly, such good day to start a lazy day.

But for someone as perfectionist as Kuroko Tetsuya, no day is a lazy day. To the teal-haired man, as long as you still breathing, do everything you could do to fill your day. A free day or what, He always is a perfectionist guy.

And so as his beloved husband, Akashi Seijuurou. As one perfectionist ass, like Tetsuya does, Akashi Seijuurou never had the word 'lazy' in his dictionary. You will earn nothing with Lazy, that's what always on Akashi's mind.

So, the point is, both Tetsuya and Seijuurou are not ones who can tolerate laziness. Whatever kind of viruses of laziness never stays long on their house. But one problem is, their soft spot on a certain purple-haired, 15 years-old high-schooler, Seijuurou Murasakibara.

Okay, technically, their main problem here is Murasakibara. Why their only child involved on their problem? Easy-peasy. Simply, Murasakibara is none like them.

They've wondered for quite some time now. First off, It's about the face. Murasakibara's face is kind of… Manly, as the best way to put it, while theirs', is more like baby-faces. Secondly, it's about the laziness. Sure, Murasakibara is a Libra, and Libra is known to have lazy personality. But please, both of his parents are workaholic, while Murasakibara is one lazy ass. Third…

Since when does Tetsuya or Seijuurou is _THAT_ tall? Sure, they've reached the ideal heights for guys their age, especially it's so rare that Japanese are tall. Seijuurou stand at 179cm, while Tetsuya probably about 175cm. And hell, Murasakibara beat the record with standing at 208cm, at only in the first grade of High School.

Is God seriously hates them? Like, pretty much almost nothing Murasaki inherit from both of them. Well, exception for the hair and eyes, since from what they know, that with their hair and eyes together (teal plus red), could result soft purple. But the rest… white flag.

Sometimes, they are wondering some stupid things. Mostly Seijuurou though, but that doesn't mean that Tetsuya never joined him to also shared his 'too-far-from-the-box' way of thinking. They shared the same –stupid– thoughts. They said, might be, Tetsuya is having an affair with God-knows-who, and that the gene is mixed, and poof, Murasakibara. The other one, is that might be, they were just thinking about someone else when both making love. But honestly, both of them well aware, that those thoughts are stupid.

Let that slide for the moment. This early morning, Ryota and Daiki are going to visit them. Tetsuya knew that both of them would arrive anytime soon, so as a perfectionist he is, Tetsuya is doing some tiding-up, so his guest will be comfortable.

Ryota and Daiki are both Tetsuya and Seijuurou's friend since… forever ago. Along with Momoi Satsuki, Tetsuya are friends with Daiki since they were little kids. And Ryota have been friends since little kids. They met each-others on middle school, by some kind of school project, back in Teiko. All of them also shared the same likings, and that is Basketball.

Apart from his dead-panned expression, and straight-forward attitude, Tetsuya has a soft spot for kids. His ehem-motherly-ehem instinct, or his over-whelming brotherly instinct to protect. And knowing that Ryota and Daiki will bring their son to him for the first time, yu could say that Tetsuya is excited.

While his 'wife' busy cleaning, Akashi Seijuurou is now slurping his coffee in peace, while playing his favorite mini-game, Shogi. Seijuurou smirked to the board, no one really knows what is currently on his mind, and Tetsuya couldn't careless what's going on on his husband's mind. One thing he's sure of right now, is that Seijuurou won't lay a hand on Midorima's hair. But for Daiki and Ryota, well, he could only pray for them.

Twenty minutes after, their house's bell is ringing. Seijuurou look up, facing Tetsuya with his double colored ayes. The owner of Akashi Corporation nodded to his 'wife', before once again back to complete his game. Tetsuya let out a small smile at this, and walk outside their oh-so-large house. He is excited, but his face is never betrayed him in any way. It actually took 5 minutes of walking down the large garden, before he reached the main gate.

Tetsuya opened it slowly, greeted by three 'colorful' guys with different type of smiles. A smirk from Aomine Daiki, a too-happy smile from one Aomine Ryota, and last a polite smile from a green-haired teen, probably Aomine Midorima. Tetsuya gave them his usual small smile, including his deep bow trade-mark.

The first one to react is Ryota, who quickly give Tetsuya his bone-crashing hug. Daiki smiled at his 'wife' behavior, and tap his son's shoulder.

"It's normal. Let's go inside; you have to meet your God-father Akashi after all…" He instructed his son to follow him, who only nodded and do as what he's been told.

When both of them passed by Tetsuya and Ryota, Daiki scoffed slightly, "Akashi will be pissed if Kuroko died, Kise." Then, they continued their walk.

Ryota couldn't help but shivered at this, "Wait for me, Aominecchi~!" The model shout, quickly loosened his dead-grip of Kuroko, and pull the small guy to follow Daiki and Midorima.

Midorima twitched at the house. He never thought that he will find a house this big. Not that his house is small, it's just that his house isn't as big as his god-fathers' house. Tetsuya smiled at Midorima, and pat the teen's back. Surprisingly, Midorima is much taller than Tetsuya.

"I am sure that Murasakibara-kun and you will get along, Midorima-kun," Tetsuya said with a smile. Midorima look at his small god-father, and smiled back, politely.

"I am looking forward for that, Kuroko-san," Midorima replied. But Tetsuya wave a hand in front of his face, his face back to dead-panned expression.

"Just Tetsuya, if you want." Midorima nodded at that.

Daiki smiled at his childhood friend and his son, "Call him Tetsu, just like I used to," He said, butting in between the two polite guys' conversation.

Ryota smacked Daiki's head, earning him a small 'ouch' from Daiki, "Don't do that, Aominecchi. It's ridiculous!" Ryota said.

Few minutes of walking later, they arrived on the Traditional Japanese's style house. There, Seijuuro standing in front of the wood entrance. A small appeared on his face, when he saw Midorima.

"Midorima-kun, right?" Midorima bow deeply at Akashi. So polite, Seijuurou let out an amused laugh..

"Oh, he didn't inherit both of you guys' rudeness?" He said, with a chuckle. Daiki twitched at this, and Ryota pouted.

"Sei, could you please call Murasakibara-kun?" Tetsuya asked, while Seijuurou only nodded, with a small smirk.

"Sure, Tetsuya," He replied. Seijuuru turned his back at the other four, and walk away from them.

Few seconds later, they could hear Seijuurou's calm voice, "Murasakibara. Come here this instant."

A sudden reply could be heard, "Yes, Father."

Daiki twitched at this, "Oy, Tetsu. Does your Murasakibara is just as polite as you?" He asked to the teal-haired guy beside him.

Tetsuya eyed Daiki with his usual eyes, "No. He's completely the opposite of us." Daiki is left confused at this.

"Please, take a sit."

Despite of the Traditional Japanese's style, the room is unique. You could still feel the Japanese sensation with the all-woods room, the furnishings is actually so modern. Large paintings, European's style lamp, and a big screen TV, are all on the room. A Fireplace is also fit in the large room. It is so unique, the blending between Japanese's and European's style clash, make the room looked elegant.

"I am here, father." A large voice distracted Daiki, Ryota, and Midorima from their own thoughts. The three of them have the exact reactions; Shock, and Amaze.

"This is Murasakibara?" Ryota asked in disbelief. Murasakibara look at them, and a lazy smile appeared on his face.

"Oh, so you guys are my God-parents? Woah, you guys are quite big~" He said, in a lazy tone. The three guests could only sweat-dropped at Murasakibara's words.

'You're the one to talk!' They thought in unison. They're awe-struck at Murasakibara's size.

"He's big…" Midorima said, unconsciously.

Seijuurous is actually twitching, but he hides it with a smile, "Yes he is, Midorima-kun."

Tetsuya coughed, making all the attention turned to him, "Murasakiara-kun, Midorima-kun. We have a small talk. Could you guys play somewhere else, while we talk? You could use the court in the middle garden. Murasakibara-kun, please lead Midorima-kun the way," Tetsuya said. With this, Murasakibara nodded slightly, and smiled to Tetsuya. He then waved his hand in front of his face, asking Midorima to follow him.

When Murasakibara and Midorima are nowhere near the main room, Tetsuya sighed at this, and instruct everyone to sit down.

"Why are you sending them out, Kurokocchi?" Asked Ryota, confused to Tetsuya's actions.

Tetsuya eyes Seijuurou first, and when he receive a nod, he continue, "We have a lot to discuss about Murasakibara-kun, and we need to ask you guys also."

At this, Daiki nodded, "Okay. So, I notice that Murasakibara is… nothing like you guys."

There's an intence silence, before Seijuurou continue, "In fact, he's the complete opposite from us. Aside from his –slight– interest on Basketball and his eyes, and hair, he is totally nothing like us…" Tetsuya continued Seijuuro's words, "So basically, he's lazy, not that smart, clumsy, hard-headed, bad-mannered, and lastly…"

Seijuurou cut in, "He's tall."

Well, that completely explains it. They knew where this is gonna end, since they probably also has the same thoughts.

"The same problem with Midorimacchi," Ryota begin, and Daiki groaned at this.

"That kid is so polite, perfectionist, addicted to Oha-Asa daily horoscope, and lastly… He has a sharp tongue."

Tetsuya frowned, "But he has pretty much everything from you guys. He has the DNA, and Midorima-kun look so much like Kise-kun."

Ryota scratch the back of his head, and laughed nervously, "Yes, but… You know, it kinds of remind me of Akashicchi."

Dead silent attack them that time…

"What have we done?" Tetsuya said slowly. Oh my God, this is awkward.

Daiki bit his lower lip, "This is awkward…"

Ryota chuckled, awkwardly, "Definitely."

.

.

.

Tell me what you think. There must be some grammatical errors, and I am well aware of that. I am doing my best to fix them.

Lastly, tell me what do you think in the review box. Should I continue this story? _**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED~!**_

Ah, do not worry. I am not a drama queen, so this is not going to be some serious story. You might find things funny as this story going on.

**REVIEW?!**


	2. IMPORTANT NEWS

**IMPORTANT NEWS!**

Ooh, okay. I am FujoHoshiStar, a.k.a. Hoshi is here. So, this isn't a chapter at all, and I am so sorry for that. The country I live in which is Indonesia, surprisingly cut off my connection with this site, and that is totally sucks. I was so angry, but damn I can't do anything. But magically, I found a mysterious way to 'reconnect' to this server, and it is working, as I posted this to you.

I deleted every chapter I wrote for this fanfic, and that means I have to re-start again from the beginning. No, the plot is okay, as I see many people loves it. And for some who recommended me to 'hire' a Beta, **I WOULD TOTALLY LOVE IT! **But the problem is, I don't know how that's going to work out, and things. I am quite old on this site, yet I still don't fully understand the settings. So, I am asking for your help and patience maybe. I will be back soon, and I promise. I gave you my words.

For those who might wanna see your point of view on this story, please feel free to leave a comment/review. And it helps a lot.

Lastly, anyone who might haven't see my other 2 KnB fanfic, please feel free to visit and drop some comments. I would appreciates them a lot. As in seriously. My other 2 ffn are : **Kuroko's Messy Bed Hair**, and **Days After Your Death.**

So, that's all, I hope you can understand. Patiently wait for me.

-Hoshi.


End file.
